In a retail setting, items for purchase, in particular clothing, are often stored and displayed on a display rack. Display racks generally include hanging racks and those with shelves or compartments for receiving the product. Regardless of the type of display rack used, it is desirable to draw the consumer's attention to the display and provide certain information about the product. Retailers may attach some type of permanent or semi-permanent signage to a display rack for conveying product and/or marketing information. For example, a metal or plastic frame-like fixture can be attached to the display rack and a temporary sign is inserted into/on the display window of the fixture to provide information to the consumer. While these display fixtures can be effective at providing information to the consumer, they are cumbersome, limited in size and design, and do not provide the durability one would expect from a more permanent fixture. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a display fixture that is easily coupled to and removed from the display rack and also provides diversity in both size and style of the display surface.